Kei
by The Goddess Of Imaginary Light
Summary: ._. Four years after Vash fought with Knives he has come back for the Family he left behind...but he doesnt remeber (Sucks at summaries....>.>) 3 part in a 4 thingy....wrote this one first.... ._. imma shut up now


~!~Chapter One: Forgotten ~!~  
  
"VASH?!YOUR HOME!"Kei started out of her home running to hug him but stoped mid-embrace(is that a word?) "...erp?...uhhh...as much as i love being hugged by pretty women.....who are you?"  
  
You dont remember me But i remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream i do  
  
"....you dont....you dont remeber me do you?"she looked down at her feet away from his eyes before she started crying. "Im...sorry...but I realy dont..."He felt realy sorry it looked like he had realy hurt her"But..hey....Do know a Meryl Strife...or a Milly Tompson?" "Yeah.....right inside...."she turned and started walking twards the little house a little mad about him just asking like nothing if she knew Milly and Meryl 'Just.....Just like before'  
  
I beileve in you I will give up everything just to find you I have be with you to live to breathe Your taking over me  
  
"You guys live together?"He was trying to be nice and strike a conversation but it proved pointless  
"No...We were waiting for Wolfwood,and Legato"she glanced over her shoulder 'He doesnt remeber me....But he rembers Meryl...maybe he realy didnt love me....it was just sex...or did Knives do something....who cares..he doesnt remeber me..me...his little outlaw' "Legato?!?"He put his hand on his gun ready to draw"Where is he and why were you waiting for him?!?A fight?!?"(corny yes)  
  
Have you forgoten all i know? And all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you You touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
"..Boy you realy dont remember anything.....Legato is my brother...he was forced by Knives to all that....We were going to Krysis' Bar for the Kareoke night..." (Plug in!If you Rp on MSN because your cheap and dont feel like finding anything online or paying for anything my sis' Anime ((mainly Trigun/Inu-Yasha/OutlawStar))RolePay bar ~!~Krysis~!~Bar~!~) 'God...why cant he remeber?'the were inside now and were greeted by Milly  
"Mr. Vash!!!We weren't expecting you but i guess this is ok"Milly walked over to Vash and gave him a death grip hug"Happy to see you after so long!"  
  
I beileve in you I will give up everything just to find you I have be with you to live to breathe Your taking over me  
  
"Nice to see you too..."cough"Milly"he glanced over her shoulder to see Meryl smiling at him for once "Milly I dont think he can breath....let go"Meryl walked up behind Milly as she let go "Nice to see you Vash" "Well arnt we all happy...."Kei spat bitterly as she pushed pass the crowd to sit in her favorite blue Chair 'hmph!I knew Meryl was in love with him but i thought she would get over him after 4 years.....Hmph!He is mine!....well..he was.....Gawd!He is all over her! maybe he does love her...maybe i was just his lover'  
"Hi!Im Vash"he was sudenly in front of Kei smiling trying to make up for hurting her,he held his hand out "How are you today?"  
".....Kei..."She nodded"And dandy....just like the happy little lions at the ZOO"she rolled her eyes and turned the TV on ignoring him 'Who does he think he is...Vash the Stampede?.....errr...he is...isnt he......'  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If i look deep enough So many things inside that are Just like you are taking over me  
  
"dandy..like the lions?"Milly looked at Meryl a little confused "Dont think to hard on it Milly...your brain might explode"Meryl looked at Kei and Vash like they were insane"Whats..wrong with you two?" "Ask him...."her eyes started to tear up"He SHOULD know"  
  
I beileve in you I will give up everything just to find you I have be with you to live to breathe Your taking over me  
  
"Alright...."Meryl turned to a now very very confuzed Vash (alot of confusion no?)'Whats going on....I hope he is playing dumb' "Vash....Whats the deal?" "Umm....I realy dont know...I havnt seen her before in my life....unless she was a little girl on July"Vash was still very confused 'She looks so familair....why cant I remember her?...why does she look so sad?' "I will try as hard as I can to remeber...."he knelt down and touched her hand  
  
I beileve in you I will give up everything just to find you I have be with you to live to breathe Your taking over me  
  
".....you will try as hard as you can?!?As hard as you can?!?YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TRY!!Im your fiance!"she shoved her hand out at him showing him the ring "Your bride to be!Oh or was I just your Lover?Did you want to forget me that bad?!?I dont care if it has been four years!You should remeber me!I had your child!You know you dream!Your little girl!YOUR LITTLE GIRL!!Do you know how many times she ran away because all the other kids would tease her?She is 4!!!!She shouldnt HAVE TO RUN!"she stooding up out of her seat pushing him back crying her eyes out"WHY CAN YOU REMEBER MERYL AND NOT ME?!?We were in love....Vash...why cant you remember me?"she slid down on to the ground right as Wolfwood and Legato enterd the house "No body came to the door so we let ourselves....in"Wolfwood looked down at a very confused Vash and a crying Kei (DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!WHY IS IT ALWAYS DRAMA? ._.) "Kei?"Legato pushed everyone aside to get to his little sister 'What did he do to her!?!'he knelt down beside his crying sister and began to hug her saying things like " it will be alright" and "your ok....your fine" (Just what i want to here when my fiance doesnt rember me and my 4 yr old daughter ran away because her father wasnt there -.- ....Bit much there but...im almost out of ideas for right now) "Vash?!?What did you do?!?" "I didnt DO anything..."He scooted closer to Kei and pushed Legato away and took her in his arms 'she smells so familiar..like a..teddy bear...'hugging her as tight as he could without knocking her out "I promise....i will remember"  
  
Taking over me  
  
Your taking over me  
  
Taking over me  
  
Taking over me  
  
~!~ O.O'''''' *blinkblink* Chappy done! I hope you at lest kinda liked it....And i hope it doesnt mess my format up like it did the last time! Anywayz! Vash starts to remember in the next few chapters....i guess . Happy Reading ^____________^  
  
Hate -n- War! ._. erp... LOVE -n- PEACE! ^_____^ Kai Valintine AKA "The Goddess Of Imaginary Light" 


End file.
